Cuando Fey cumplió 20 años
by Kurasaki
Summary: Saryuu Evan estaba convencido de que guardar recuerdos sobre alguien querido no tenía ningún sentido. Para alguien como ellos, con la muerte susurrándolos al oído, poco valor tenía rememorar el significado del amor.


**Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo, algo bueno, digo. Bueno, supongo que si estás aquí es para leer un hermoso relato SaruFey. Atenta, puede que te pierdas la mejor parte del relato si no la entiendes. Disfruta.**

 **Cursiva -Pasado**

 **Negrita-Diálogo.**

 **Normal-Descripción/Relato.**

* * *

Saryuu Evan estaba convencido de que guardar recuerdos sobre alguien querido no tenía ningún sentido. Para alguien como ellos, con la muerte susurrándolos al oído, poco valor tenía rememorar el significado del amor. Desvío la mirada del libro en papel que estaba leyendo y lo depositó sobre la mesa, cansado de releer lo mismo una y otra vez. Pensó con desagrado lo aburrido que era el mundo ahora que todo era suyo y que los integrantes, sus camaradas, habían perdido totalmente el interés en el fútbol pese a que este les había dotado del gen que les separaba de los simples humanos. Hacía mucho que el Feida había cumplido con su objetivo. Fue tan fácil como tenderles una trampa el día del partido y tirar de control mental, armas y mucha sangre fría, el líder del Feida contaba con la alianza de Fey al final de todo pero su lealtad le costó la vida. Saru ya no era un humano, nunca lo había sido.

El emperador caminaba por los pasillos del Feida, algunos de sus subordinados le saludaban cortésmente y este les devolvía el saludo, pero las conversaciones no se alargaban debido al engullimiento de los recuerdos en su cabeza.

 _"En aquella sala llena de libros, los "adultos" del Nu-Gen planeaban su último ataque debido al escaso tiempo, la voz penetrante y seca de Saru inundó sus intenciones:_

 _ **-Nos queda pocos años de vida pero jamás permitiré que los que nos despreciaron vivan más que nosotros** \- Dirigió la vista hacia Meia y Ghiris- **¿Cuántas zonas quedan intactas dentro del área del Dorado?**_

 _La pareja extendió un mapa sobre la mesa del comedor y dio una breve explicación de la situación._

 ** _-La mayor parte de la población ya se ha sometido, pero el Dorado se sigue resistiendo con los pocos refuerzos que le quedan. Están dispuestos a comenzar una guerra._**

 _Todos los SSC miraron de nuevo a su líder esperando la respuesta adecuada, como siempre había discrepancias, entre el orgullo y la supervivencia de su propia raza. El mismo emperador se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al proferir las siguientes palabras:_

 _- **Si quieren guerra, la tendrán."**_

Después de un largo recorrido hasta el subterráneo de las inmediaciones, el carcelero dejó pasar al gran emperador tras una breve inspección, le acompaño tras pasar por diferentes presos que por supuesto todos eran adultos. Otro no corrieron la misma suerte.

El sirviente le señalo una celda diferente a las demás, con más lujos. Pero apartada del resto.

 **-No ha comido desde hace días señor, si se vuelve peligroso en algún momento no dude en avisarnos.**

 **-Me las apañare solo.-** Replicó con arrogancia el otro.

El benefactor X jamás contó con meterse a la organización más infantil de su época (Por la edad de los integrantes) y con un propósito más encarnizado que cualquiera de ellas. Si hubiese dicho su verdadera identidad, él mismo habría acabado entre las posibles víctimas. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que todo lo hizo por amor aunque a veces sintiese que sus acciones habían sido inútiles, ahora ya no era el mismo hombre de siempre. Sus ojeras se habían pronunciado, su cabello estaba sucio y los ojos verde lima se habían apagado como si de un bosque marchito se tratase. El emperador mantuvo la mirada de odio que el encarcelado le dirigía mientras este se ajustaba los guantes y se sentaba en el otro banco, tras un cristal de protección.

 **-No te ves muy mejorado, Asurei ¿por qué no comes?**

Era obvio que lo decía con rencor, si lo seguía manteniendo con vida era porque era la viva imagen de Fey, la decisión de mantener con vida a un adulto extrañó al Feida pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar los caprichos de su poderoso soberano.

 **-Tú mataste a mi hijo.**

Saru le restó importancia. Nunca se había echado de la culpa de su muerte o no lo demostraba como tal pero Asurei estaba destrozado por dentro y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Tampoco entendía porque le dejaba vivir cuando sabía que su hijo era el único miembro de su familia que tenía valor para él. La esperanza o el recuerdo de vago de su esposa había desaparecido de su mente hacía tiempo.

 **-Fey no está muerto.**

Los ojos del adulto se abrieron como platos, las palabras se le resbalaban por la lengua.

 **-Cómo…** -Se acercó al cristal, golpeándolo con fuerza para sacarle la información al mono.- **¡CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE! ¿DÓNDE TIENES A FEY?**

Los guardas estaban vigilantes para noquear al prisionero si llegaba el caso de que se ponía violento; sin embargo la tranquilidad con la que se levantó y rompió el cristal de un solo puñetazo evidenciaba la fuerza del SSC más fuerte de todos. Cogiéndole de la camisa del cuello, levantó al padre de familia para mirar directamente esos ojos que tanto le recordaban al traidor del Feida y repitió con algo de dolor en su voz:

 **-Está vivo.-** Dejo caer al mayor al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso- **Sobrevivió gracias al Gen S.**

El Gen S tenía facultades muy extrañas pese que a cada uno le afectaba de diferente forma otorgándole diferentes poderes, sus portadores presenciaban en su cuerpos una muerte prematura a los 20 años de edad pero una regeneración casi instantánea (No obraba milagros). Las rodillas de Asurei no se despegaron del suelo, feliz por saber que ese estúpido gen que destruyó su familia al menos le había salvado.

 **-¿Dónde está? Necesito verle…**

La violácea mirada de Saru se desvío hacia el techo de la sala.

 **-No está completo.**

Se arrodilló al lado de Asurei y le susurró al oído la clave para que su hijo volviese a la vida, para que una vez más, Fey Rune abrazase a su padre.

2 años más tarde.

En medio de la sala había un tanque de cristal enorme rodeado por un montón de tubos en como si fuesen enredaderas. A los lados de este prodigio científicos con esposas en los pies y vigilados estrictamente por la mirada de los SSC tecleaban frenéticamente, controlaban el pulso, estaban muy ocupados. Cerca del cristal, con una mano apoyada en él, estaba el albino mirando fijamente como las burbujas del líquido pastoso movían el cabello verde y bastante largo del ser que se encontraba dentro.

 **-¡Emperador! ¡Está respirando!**

Las voces de los trabajadores se coordinaron para corroborar si lo que decía era cierto a través de las múltiples pantallas. Con atención, Saryuu Evan dirigió la vista hacia el cuerpo humano de un adolescente desnudo que flotaba en medio del tanque. Este abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada. El emperador apartó la mano sonriendo.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños, Fey.**

Ambos cumplían 20 años. En las afueras el viento resoplaba con alegría como si aquella fuese una buena noticia, un conejo alzó la cabeza entre el desparasitado mundo futurista buscando una madriguera donde pasar la noche.

* * *

 **Según la serie a los 20 años de edad los SSC (Second Stage Children) morirán por eso se les quieres inyectar una vacuna que les alargué su vida. Este one-shot (Si se puede llamar) esta basada en una versión paralela al final de la serie en la que los SSC se hacen con el poder de una forma más violentay sí, aniquilan a casi toda la población adulto o no adulta. Realmente de aquí se puede sacar una continuación con fichas para SSC y humanos en resistencia y blablbalblbal pero quería hacer este escrito por algo más personal.**

 **La gran pregunta que debes hacerte ahora es:**

 **¿Cuánto he tenido que sacrificar por el SaruFey? ¿Lo sabes anon?**

 **Me despido. Siempre lo hago. *Está trabajando en otro fic***

 **Juda.**

 **PD: Sí, odio el SaruFey. Todavía lo odio.**


End file.
